Brittany & Santana, Love 239 Miles Away
by chelsrawrkapow
Summary: they met though tumblr, their online skype relationship takes new heights when Santana finally travels across the country to meet her in person for the first time.
1. Chapter 1 - Getting To Know You

**Hey guys! so this will be my first ever fan-fiction! I have the biggest obsession with Brittany and Santana from Glee and I have always wanted to do a Fan-Fic on them! so yeah, here goes! **

**The whole story will be told by Brittany's POV and Santana's POV. **

**reviews would be appreciated! **

**Santana's POV.**

I can still remember that first message I received from her.

_"you probably get this all the time but, you're beautiful."_

I stared smiling at my laptop screen, I can't believe a girl who looks like that would say that about me? I clicked onto her Tumblr and looked through her "my face" page. She had gorgeous, silky long blonde hair, bright crystal blue eyes and the best figure I've ever seen! she was a dancer, there was a few videos she uploaded of her dancing shows, she's so _talented._ I nervously typed back to her..

_"awh thank you! have you looked at yourself though? you're honestly perfect!"_

she took a while to reply, I checked my ask box it felt like every thirty seconds. an hour past and finally the message icon turned red with the "1" symbol to alert me she replied. I gulped hard before opening it..

_"sorry for the late reply! I've been at dance practice, aw! you are just too cute, oh my gosh! I haven't even introduced myself, as you probably seen my blog, my name's Brittany! and it's very nice to meet such a beautiful girl like you! :)"_

The smile grew across my face again, I let out a girly high pitched giggle as my cheeks blushed as red as my cheerio's uniform. my fingers hit the keys hard as I excitedly typed out my message back, she only lives a few states out too! I've never met a girl on here that lives so close, Even better, a girl who is also interested in girls, who is drop dead gorgeous and likes me back!

_"well, it's very nice to meet you Brittany! my name's Santana! we should get to know each other, what's your hobbies?"_

We talked that night for hours, I told her that I was a cheerleader and I sing in Glee Glub at my high school, I found out she sings too and she's been dancing ever since she was three! we discussed our favourite movies, hers being Finding Nemo and mine, The Breakfast Club. She's exactly my type! I'm the only "out" student at my school, of course there's Kurt, he came out in Freshman year. I guess I'm the only lesbian in McKinley.

It was around midnight when we stopped messaging, she said she needed to get some sleep for school the next day, I've never been so sad to stop talking to someone..

_"no problem Brittany! I better get off to bed too, it's pretty late. it's been really nice talking to you though! you made my day actually, calling me beautiful.. I'll drop you a message tomorrow! if it's easier, you can have my number?"_

Am I being to forward? I mean, it's only been a few hours we've been talking for but as cheesy as it sounds, I feel like I've known this girl for years! I waited for ten minutes for a reply, until the new message icon came on. I opened it..

"_course you can, I was just going to say that, send me one now so I can save it! it's, 555 473 952_."

throwing my laptop to the other side of my bed and throwing the blanket off me, I grabbed my cell from my desk and hopped back in, I dialled the digits into "new number." and started texting the message.

"_Hey! It's Santana, here's my number._"

Again, I waited patiently for a reply, taking my phone with me and placing it on the counter as I made myself a drink in the kitchen.

_"Hey you! your number is now saved, night beautiful! I'll drop you a text when I wake up_  
_- Brittany xox"_

I gazed down at my phone and smiled profusely, taking a sip of water I walked back upstairs to my room, jumping into my bed, I have never went to sleep this happy before! who knew that just one person can change your mood completely? snuggling into my cuddly teddy bear and fell asleep thinking about Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Skype Video Chat

**I'm going to switch quite a lot between Brittany's POV & Santana's as you will see in the upcoming chapters, thought this would make it a little more interesting for you guys to read!  
I'm going to make it that Brittany and Santana have been talking for a week, just so I'm not dragging it out for too long, want to get to the good bits quickly!  
To make it clear, they are both seventeen and are seniors in high school! Santana lives in Ohio and Brittany in Indiana, I'll probably add this in later chapters but I thought it's important to mention it here to! **

**Again, Reviews & Alerts are appreciated! **

**Brittany's POV**

As I heard the sound of Jake's voice from Adventure Time sing "bacon pancakes" I knew it was time to get up. I rubbed my eyes and switched off my phone alarm. I love Adventure Time, but when it's the first thing you hear in the morning, it begins to get just a little annoying. I grabbed my cell and cuddled back into bed again, after doing my daily checks of facebook and tumblr I switch to the messaging icon and start typing a message to Santana..

_"good morning sweetie! hope you're not too grumpy from staying up all night talking to me haha ;) anyways, have a awesome day and message me when you get this! xox"_

clicking my phone to lock I get up and grab my most favourite unicorn jumper and slide it over me, slipping into my favourite pair of jeans and admiring myself in the mirror as I put on my make-up. just before I leave I hear the message tone blare from cell, I catch a glimpse of the sender, "Santana"

_"morning beautiful! nope, I feel great now waking up to that message! ;) have a great day Britt! xox"_

butterflies flutter in my tummy when I see that she uses my nickname, "Britt" only my mum and my friends call me that..

_"god, I think I'm falling for her."_

I say to myself as I walk out the door to the school bus. As I walk down the aisle to my usual seat I'm nicely greeted by my two best friends, Tina and Rachel.

_"Hey Britt-Britt!"_

Rachel said with a beaming smile. Rachel's always smiling, I guess she's got something to smile for, dating the quarterback and she gets all the solo's in choir practice, she's basically queen bee of East Great Falls.

_"You seem, happy this morning, happier than usual? tell me, you got laid this weekend didn't you!"_

_"what! no way, I'm just in a good mood, that's all."_

zipping open my Finding Nemo bag pack I take out an apple and my Ipod, shuffling through the songs until I find "Loose Lips - Kimya Dawson and play it loudly though my headphones.

_"laid? are you kidding! Brittany is way too innocent!"_

taking my headphones out of my ear I turn to look at Noah Puckerman.

"huh?"

looking at him with a confused facial expression.

_"Nothing Britt."_

he smirks and continues talking to Mike Chang next to him. I put my headphones back until the bus stops outside the school entrance.

_"great, I have biology next"_

I said to myself as I walked down the corridor, I'm failing every class. Everyone knows how stupid I am, I just wish I was smart. If Santana took Bio, maybe she could help me with it!  
I got onto my seat and took out my books, I doodle on everything. My biology books as covered in cartoon unicorns and cupcake.. a sudden thought came into my head, which doesn't happen very often so I could tell this was big! maybe Santana has Skype! then we could video call and see each other in person!

As soon as I got home I plugged my phone into the charger and text Santana..

_"Hey! was wondering, do you have Skype? I just thought today, maybe we could video call each other! I know we've only been talking for a few weeks or so but I feel like I've known you for ages! text me back when you get this! - Britt xox"_

I sat and stared at my phone until the black screen turned into my dory phone wallpaper and a new message came up..

_"yes I do! you can add me at, sanlopez95_  
_I would love to Skype with you! - Santana xox"_

I couldn't contain my excitement and jumped on my bed causing Lord Tubbington to make a quick exit to the floor and meow up at me.

_"awh, sorry little guy! come here baby."_

I took him into my arms and laid him down next to me as I opened up my Skype. typing her username as fast as I could into the "add a contact" space I sent the request through. She accepted straight away, and the video call icon and her picture popped up in the middle of the screen.

_"wait! I'm not ready yet! I want to look good for her, make it like a real date."_

I said to myself as I threw off my unicorn jumper and slipped into a cute pink vest top with a sequin bow at the top. checking myself in the mirror I sit up on my bed, take a deep breath in and send the video call request though.

**Santana's POV**

The video call symbol from Brittany popped up on my screen, along with the most adorable picture of her, it was a picture of her in the snow dressed in the cutest bodywarmer, the fury hood up around her face, the white snow colour making her piercing blue eyes stand out even more.

_"okay, just accept it the video call request, everything will be fine. she'll like you, just be cool san, don't say anything stupid, everything will be fine."_

I kept saying this over and over again in my head before I finally clicked the accept button before checking I looked okay.  
There she was, the most beautiful girl, sitting right in front of me. a shame it's not for real and only through a computer screen but it's the best we can do for now.  
I couldn't contain the smile that was growing bigger every second.

_"Hi"_

I said shyly, giggling a little, my cheeks going a deeper shade of red.

**Brittany's POV**

_"oh my god. she's honestly, the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen! she looks like a movie star! her tanned Latino skin and deep chestnut brown eyes."_

thoughts scramble around my head, I don't know what to say. I see her give me a little wave, god. she is so fucking cute.

_"Hey."_

I don't know what else to say, I hear a song playing in the background of her room, maybe I should ask her what the song is, I guess it's a conversation starter.

"the song your playing is beautiful, I'm sure I've heard it be more, I mean before!"

oh fuck, always make myself look like a complete idiot, I stumble on my words when I'm really nervous! I remember the class talk I had to do back in freshman year, everyone was laughing at me! 1, because I was doing a talk on how when pony's do a good deed they earn their horns and become unicorns, and 2 because I messed up the whole thing by being so scared! I hope I haven't embarrassed myself too much already..

**Santana's POV**

aw, she looks so nervous! I'm glad I'm not the only one who is!

_"it's He is We, I Wouldn't Mind It, there a really cool band, I'm singing it for glee club!"_

so we've managed to keep the conversation going for about ten minutes now, a few awkward silences but apart from that, we are getting to know each other better than we did before!

**Brittany's POV.**

She's just..perfect. I think I love her even more than Lord Tubbington. I've never loved someone more than him ever! I better cover his ears when I say that, he would be sad to know I love someone more than him. I hear a knock at my door.

_"Brittany, Sweetie? I'm coming in okay?"_

without thinking I slam the laptop down quickly, just before my bedroom door opens.

_"it's bedtime honey, you have school tomorrow"_

"Mom, I'm 17, I shouldn't still have a bedtime."

_"Sweetie, if your living here, I'll tell you when it's time for bed, okay?"_

I look down at my laptop and roll my eyes, nodding to show I agree with her, she switches off my light and closes my bedroom door. "goodnight Britt" I hear her say as she walks down the stairs.

_"oh shit! santana!"_

completely forgetting I just closed my laptop down in the middle of our conversation, I open it up to find that the video call ended and she went offline. I felt like a sad little panda.

_"maybe she left me a message!"_

I said to myself as I grabbed my cell from my bedside cabinet. "1 new message" I quickly unlocked my phone and read the message out in my head.

"Think my connection dropped out, sorry babe! it was so amazing skyping with you tonight, you're just as beautiful in real life as you are in your photo's ! same time tomorrow? would love to see you again! night britt! xox"

smiling down at my phone I can't help but think, damn you mom, if you only came ten minutes before I could of said goodnight to her in person, oh well. maybe tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Love You

**Okay guys, it's official. I'm addicted to writing fan-fiction! I woke up, grabbed my laptop and here we are, writing a new chapter! to avoid dragging the story on I've set this chapter a few weeks later from their first video call, because I know you all want to get to the good bits like when they meet. This will a short but sweet, hope you enjoy! **

**remember to review! it's much appreciated! **

**Santana's POV**

We've been doing the same routine every night for the past three weeks, text through the day then video call before bed! I've honestly never been this happy for a long time. We make those cute pinkie promises where we both hold our pinkie's up to the webcam and promise that we will meet each other one day, her cute good morning texts always lets me wake up with a smile! I hate that she lives so far away, almost three hundred miles to be exact. It kills me every time I see her through that computer screen. But tonight is the night, the question I've wanted to ask her for the last six weeks.

I take my laptop up to my room as usual and position it on my bedside cabinet. Taking a final look in the mirror just to see if I look good for my girl, I press the video call button and send the request through.

_"Hey beautiful! " _

I can't help but smile when she calls me that, she makes my stomach do flips!

_"Hey Britt-Britt!" _

We talk for an hour or so until I finally pluck up the courage to ask her.

"Brittany, I have something to ask you. It's been on my mind for the past few weeks, okay. here goes, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Brittany's POV. **

She's the first girl that's ever asked me to be her girlfriend, well..the only girl. butterflies flutter around my tummy, I let out a giggle and answer her question.

_"San, I would love to be your girlfriend. " _

**Santana's POV **

A girlfriend? I've never had one before, course I've had plenty boyfriends. Sam, Finn, I'm sure me and Samuel had a thing for a while. But nothing compares to Brittany. I know she is the one! I've never got so nervous around someone, I'm the type who doesn't get like this around anyone, until now.

We finish our Skype call by blowing kisses to each other, but something was different, she said something that neither of us felt was right to say until now."

_"San, I love you." _

It felt my heart completely melted out from my chest when she said those three words. No one's actually said that to me before. Finn did, but he didn't mean it, no. This was different, now I finally know what all those cheesy movies and book were talking about when they talked about love, this was real.

**Brittany's POV **

shutting my laptop I heard Lord Tubs meowing at my door for attention, throwing the covers off me I opened the door and picked him up.

_"aw tubs, I'm sorry. did I lock you out? come on baby, let's go to bed."_

placing him on top of my bed, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep at my feet. taking one of my old teddy's from the bottom of my closet I snuggled into bed and cuddled it as hard I could, I pretending I was hugging the best person on the planet, my girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Coming To See You

**I'm on a roll today! just finished chapter three, roll on chapter four!  
In this chapter, we are two months into the relationship.  
now this where the story really starts to begin, Santana tells Brittany that she is going to drive to Indiana to meet her for the first time. The meeting will happen in the next chapter so stay tuned!  
thanks again for reading, it really does make me happy to know people are reading my fanfics! **

**Just a quick note! Brittany can't drive yet, she failed her test. This is why Santana is driving to her!  
When I said that Santana has had boyfriend's, that was before she came out as a lesbian, just in case you guys were confused haha. **

**Santana's POV**

It's been two months I've been with Brittany, the best two months of my life. We Skype every single day. we would sit with our favourite teddy bear and hug them, pretending we were hugging each other, I remember one Saturday night we were on video call for four hours! I didn't get to bed until three in the morning, I was pretty grumpy in the next day but it was worth it, to talk to her for so long.

**Brittany's POV**

I keep all the letters and presents she's sent me in a trinket box at the top shelf of my closet, my favourite thing she sent me was a necklace with a silver unicorn finished with rainbow coloured gems on horn. It's so pretty, I wear it sometimes to school, Rachel always asked where I got it. I just say I bought it in Forever 21. Santana knows how much I love unicorns, I think she guessed from the amount of unicorn pillows I have on my bed. I sent her picture of me and Tubs and cheerio cereal, you know..because she's a cheerio cheerleader! I think it got stuck to the letter though, they were a little sticky when I took them out the box. She said she can't wait to meet Lord Tubbington and she'll love him as much as she loves me! even though she isn't a cat person...

I remember the first time she sang for me, her voice is so beautiful. it was the first song I heard her play in the room when we first Skyped. He is We - I Wouldn't Mind It, my face hurt from smiling so much. I almost cried from how amazing she was! The lyrics spoke to me.

_Carefully we'll place out our destiny,  
_you came and took this heart, and set it free.  
_every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me,  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are. _

_I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid _

_forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
tell everyday I get to wake up to that, smile.  
I wouldn't it mind it at all. _

The way she looked at me, the lyrics of that song explained our relationship so perfectly. no one has ever sung to me before, all the guys I have dated in the past just used me for sex, then she left. She was so different to them.

**Santana's POV**

I've planned out a way to see her, we get six weeks off school for spring break, I'll drive all the way to Indiana to meet her. I crazy, but I guess people do crazy things when there in love with someone. I'm telling her tonight that were going to meet each other next month. I just can't believe were finally here, after months of constant video calls, messaging, letters, late night phone calls, I will physically be able to wrap my arms around her, look deep into her bright blue eyes and kiss her soft lips for the first time.

that night, I ran into my room straight after school, dumped my bag next to my bed and started up Skype, I was pleasantly greeted by Brittany sitting in her poko-dot shorts and vest top, she must of just came back from dance practice. I couldn't help but stare at her legs, they're flawless! perfectly shaped, they almost looked photo-shopped!

_"enjoying the view babe?" _

she said with a wink, shit! I never realised it was obvious I was staring down there..

_"yes actually, you're gonna kill me with how perfect you're body is britt.." _

she flashed me a sexy smile and wink.

_"baby, have you seen you're body? I can't wait until we meet so I can explore it!" _

we never really have "dirty talk" but we do flirt all the time, sometimes it can get pretty heated. I quickly got off that subject because it was getting me really turned on. I really needed to tell her about my road trip to Indiana!

_"babe, I'm coming to see you, in springbreak! I'm driving my car across state and meeting you there. okay?" _

**Brittany's POV**

I looked at her in shock, was she being serious? if she was joking, I would be very sad.

_"seriously! that's like, a month away! oh my god San, you better not be lying." _

she smiled and shook her said. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing, six months and we are finally going to meet each other! I was so excited I kissed the webcam and screamed so loudly, my neighbours from across the street could probably hear me. Thankfully my parents were at work and my brother at soccer practice. through my screams I could hear Santana giggling to herself, as I sang loudly

_"I'M GONNA MEET SANTANA, I'M GONNA MEET SANTANAAAA!" _

I probably looked like a weirdo if someone was walking down my street and saw me jumping on my bed but at that moment, I was way too excited to care what anyone thought of me.


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Meeting

**Sorry it's been so long since my last upload! been out for most of the days with friends but don't worry guys! I'm back. This chapter will be the most interesting to write, when Brittany and Santana finally meet each other, hope you enjoy! been looking forward to writing this chapter ever since I started this fanfic! **

**Santana's POV **

So the day has finally come, the day I've been looking forward to for the past seven months, the day I meet the most beautiful human being on the planet, my girlfriend Brittany. I woke up with mixed emotions, I don't think I've ever been this nervous about anything in my life. Even the time when we went to nationals with the Glee Club and I had to perform my solo, I'm more nervous now than I've ever been. My hands physically shaking as I typed my message to her.

_"Well Britt, the day is the day. I can't believe how far we've come, I remember the first message you sent me, I have it saved on my cell. when me meet I'll either cry or faint, maybe both at the same time haha! well, I'll drop you a text when on my way to you, I love you so much beautiful.  
- San xox" _

I press the send button and hold back tears, these weren't sad tears though, they were happy one's. I can't even start to imagine what kind of state I'll be in when I get out of my car and finally have her in my arms. throwing my phone down on my bed I start undressing and hop in the bathroom for a quick shower.

**Brittany's POV**

My first sight when I woke up was Lord Tubbington hovering over me, purring as he pushed his head into my cheek, begging for attention. I smile up at him, slipping my hand under his furry tummy and moving him the space opposite me. Tubs purred loudly to thank me for the head massage I gave him as I read the text from Santana. I can't believe tonight, I'll have my perfect Latino princess lying next to me, in this bed. gives me butterflies just thinking about it! I have so much stuff to do, I said to myself. I need to feed Tubs, look as good as possible for my girl and clean my room!

I've never felt this awake on a Saturday morning! I usually sleep in until the late afternoon, but today is different! I woke up bright and early at nine, just so everything can be perfect for my girl to stay here for a few weeks! thank god my parents and kid brother are sunning themselves on the beaches of Cyprus right now, I don't think I could think of a excuse to why there is a girl they've never met staying in their house. We will have enough privacy to do whatever we wanted, and no one will know, I thought myself that I needed to get things done today, there is too much to do, can't be thinking of all the things we'll get up to tonight, a nice image popped into my head and I smiled to myself. The dirty thoughts quickly left my head when I reminded myself of how much things I needed to get ready, I'll have enough time to think about the dirty stuff tonight!

"nope, not that one..it's too formal."

I went through my whole closet to try and find the perfect outfit for tonight. I tried on ten outfits and nothing was looking good. I threw the last vest top I had on the floor, slumped myself on my bed and pouted as I looked down at the pile of clothes lying on my bedroom floor.

_"oh poop, I'll have to clean all this up now." _

Just as I started folding up the clothes, my cute high waisted denim shorts caught my eye from across the room, a thought came into my head.

"maybe I could wear that tucked in with my cute white Hollister vest top? finish it with my navy cardigan from Urban Outfitters and grey converses!

picking out my outfit and placing it on the bed, I finish folding the mound that was on the floor and hang it all back in my wardrobe again. I open my trinket box and take out my favourite necklace, the unicorn one I got from Santana. fully dressed I gaze at myself in the mirror, putting on my strawberry flavoured lip balm and fiddling with my hair. I just want to look perfect for her.

It was around six o clock when I looked outside, it was dark. I was starting to get really nervous, she'll be here in half an hour, parking right outside my house. everything seems to be in place, the candles were lit, filling my room with the scent of lavender. tubs was sleeping downstairs on the couch, my room was spotless, the cleanest it's been for years in fact! now there's only one last thing to do. Wait.

**Santana's POV **

I've been driving for hours now, I should be really tired, the only this keeping me awake was adrenaline, the thought that in half an hour, I'll be meeting my blonde princess in the flesh!  
I looked up at the welcome sign to Indiana as I drove past. Now, this feels real. I'm about ten minutes from her house. my hands frantically shaking, almost losing control of the car a few times due to how much I was shaking! I can see her street now. I stopped the car just outside the entrance of Brittany's neighbourhood. pulling down the front view mirror I checked myself for the last time, reapplying my lip balm and mascara. I flipped the mirror shut again and gripped hard on the steering wheel, I thought to myself..

"Okay San, just be cool, you're about to meet the love of your life."

thoughts darted in and out of my head, questions like, what will I say to her? will I kiss her or..? I think I sat for more than ten minutes preparing myself before I sent a text to Brittany to let her know I'm here.

_"I'm here babe, stand outside the door and wait for my car to pull up.  
- San xox" _

I took a big deep breath in and drove down the street until I saw my Brittany standing outside her front door, a huge smile grew bigger across my face when I saw her. stopping the car I jumped out my seat, forgetting to close the door behind me and ran as fast as I could towards her. Brittany ran just as fast, we finally made contact as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around mine. I stumbles a little at the amount of force but soon regained my balance.

I used one of my hands to slide around her back to keep her up right and the other to slide around the back of her neck pulling her in and kissing her as hard as I could, her lips tasted like strawberries. mmm, my favourite.  
I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth wider to let her enter. for five minutes straight our tongues battled against each other. I didn't even care we was watching us.  
I pulled away so I could look at her, crystal blue eyes met my brown chestnut one's as our foreheads rested on each others. she smiled down at me.

_"hey" _

I couldn't help but smile.

_"hey baby." _

we stood for five minutes just staring into each other's eyes, Brittany's legs returned to the ground and our fingers laced in between each others.

_"let's go inside, it's freezing out here!" _

Brittany turned to face the door, her hand still in mine. we skipped up her front porch and entered the house.


	6. Chapter 6 - Our First Night Together

**I'm back! sorry it's been so long since my last upload, thought I'd at least give you one of the most interesting chapters, when Brittany and Santana meet before I went on my break from fan fiction for a few days. I hope this chapter can be as good as my last! just to warn you, this one may get a little heated! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated! **

Brittany's POV

pulling her into the house I quickly shut the door behind us, I turn around and Santana gives me the most seductive smile.

_"come here you!" _

I reach out and grab her shirt, pulling her into me. slamming her into the door my lips merge with hers. Our tongues battle for dominance as Santana slides her hand under my shirt, I shiver under her touch.

_"I can't believe your finally here! " _

I say in-between kiss. I slide my hand around the back of her head and deepen the kiss, we were getting very heated and I felt myself moaning a little. I could feel Santana smiling as we make-out.  
I pull away for some much needed air, I take her hand and lead her to my room.

_"let's go upstairs, you haven't met Lord Tubbington yet!" _

taking her hand we both make our way up to my bedroom.

**Santana's POV **

As we walked into Brittany's room all I could see was pink. Pink walls, pink bed covers even pink unicorns pillows! it was completely different to my black and red themed bedroom back in Ohio. Brittany grabs my hand and pulls me into her, we're so close I can feel our noses touch. we gaze into each other's eyes for seconds until she says something I wasn't expecting..

"San, I love you."

My heart completely melts every time she says that. who knew just three words could make you feel so good. I lean in and give her a quick peck on her lips.

"I love you too Britt."

we we're just away to start making out again but we hear a meowing sound coming from the bed. both looking round, Lord Tubbington is sitting staring at us. I think he is jealous because I'm getting all of Brittany's attention!

"awh tubs! this is Santana!"

Brittany says as she picks him up from the bed. I'm not exactly what you a," cat person" but I'll try to be, just for Brittany.

"hey little guy, aren't you the cutest!"

"I think he likes you!"

Brittany says excitedly as she massages the top of his head, making him purr. She walks over to the door and puts him down in the landing.

"you stay here baby, me and San need some alone time."

closing the door behind her she turns and gives me the cutest, yet sexiest smile.

"now, where we're we?"

walking closer to her, I take her hand and pull her close. I feel her hand slide around my back and the other the back of my neck.

_"I think we we're just away to make-out before we we're distracted." _

I giggle and Brittany forcefully crashes her lips against mine, pushing me further towards her bed. Sitting down, she straddles on top of me, running her fingers though my hair.

_"you're so beautiful." _

she says as she rubs her thumb up and down against my cheek, giving me shivers down my spine. I smile.

_"thanks baby, you're perfect..okay?" _

she pushes me down, so I'm lying on the bed with her sitting on top of me, I moan with the feel of her lips against my neck, slowing moving up to my jaw line and returning back to kiss my lips.

**Brittany's POV **

I look down at who could be, the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, she's like the girls you see on magazine covers. The one's with the silky long hair, flawless skins and fit toned bodies. I just couldn't believe she was all mine. If Puckerman saw me with her, he would sure be jealous! I can imagine Santana being one of the really popular girls at school. Ya'know, the girl that every guy wants and all the girls want to be, plus she's head cheerleader!

I felt her pull at the hem of my shirt. taking her hand I lead it under my vest top and place it so she can feel my bare stomach, she slides it round so she can rub my back. pulling her shirt up I place small kisses up and down her tummy, I could tell she was enjoying it, she was moaning a lot. Her moans really turned me on, I really wanted to all the way with her that night but I thought it would be better if we take it slow.

_"Babe, want to watch finding nemo?" _

I said looking up at her from where I finished kissing her, right at the bottom of her tummy. She had those "V lines" her stomach was so toned! must be from all the working out she gets from cheerleading. Not only is she beautiful but her body was so sexy.

_"Sure baby, put it on." _

pulling her shirt back down and giving her a small peck on the lips I excitedly get up from the bed and put the DVD in. Santana was getting changed into her night wear, cute little purple shorts and a vest top. I couldn't help but stare, her body was perfect.

_"enjoying the view?" _

I didn't realise I was staring so much, I smiled.

_"Santana, you're body..oh my god. could it be anymore perfect!" _

she giggled.

_"baby, have you taken a look at yours, damn girl..I can't wait to explore it!"_

she flashed me and wink and got into bed. I quickly got changed and joined her. Our bodies moulded together perfectly, our legs intertwined together. I loved feeling my skin against hers, her legs were so smooth and soft! I rested my head on her shoulder as she put her arm around me. sliding my hand under her vest I traced circles around her belly button.

_"I've waited for this, for the day I'd be cuddled up to you as we watch Finding Nemo, it's just as perfect as I imagined. I remember hugging my teddy all night pretending it's you." _

I felt her kiss my forehead, and run her hand though my hair.

_"Me too Britt-Britt." _

**Santana's POV **

Today I can honestly say was the best day of my life. I finally met my girl, she's even more perfect in real life than in her pictures, I never even knew it was possible!

I played with her long blonde hair and stroked her arm with my finger, I heard a noise coming from Brittany.

_"Britt, you okay?" _

looking down, I realised she was snoring and was sound asleep.

_"goodnight princess" _

I whispered into her ear, switching the TV off I rolled her on her side and slide my arms around her front, kissing the back of her neck. I finally got to fall asleep while I hug my girl, this time it wasn't my teddy bear I was hugging.


	7. Chapter 7 - Good Morning Beautiful

**Sorry it's been such a long break since my last upload! I've been really busy with exams, but since there all over I'm back writing fan-fiction!  
I've been out all day with my girlfriend for valentine's day so I'm really in the mood for writing a really cute chapter! it helps me write better because my girlfriend always reminded me of Brittany, her blue eyes and blonde hair resembles her!  
anyways, enough about my life, lets dive into some Brittana cuteness shall we? **

**Santana POV**

I've never woken up to such a beautiful sight in my life, slowly opening my eyes I'm greeted with the her bright twinkling blue globes staring back at me. Her wavy blonde hair falling perfectly to one side, the smile widened across my face.

_"good morning princess!" _

moving in, our lips lighty grazed, I went back where I was lying before. we must of sat for at least five minutes just gazing at each other. Taking her hand and guiding it with mine, until our fingers interlocked, I placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. she gave back the favour by placing a light peck on the top of my nose.

I've never felt this complete in my life. Brittany S. Peirce has made me, the tough talking strong willed latio, Santana Lopez the happiest girl on the planet.

**Brittany's POV**

Our legs intertwined together perfectly, I love feeling her smooth legs brush up against mine. I don't think we could physically get any closer than we were lying in my bed. It made my heart feel all fuzzy inside, I push the hair out of her face

_"you look so cute when you sleep, even you're snoring is adorable!" _

_"I snore! oh god, Britt! you should of woke me up if I was snoring!" _

she said giggling.

_"sorry! you sounded really cute though!" _

shaking her head in disagreement I make the deft decision to jump on top of her and tickle her sides, she always said she's ticklish there! even her laugh was adorable! she pleaded for me to stop.

_"Britt! Stop! Please! _

she says between giggles, after a few moments of tickle fighting on the bed, I finally give in to her and stopped. Holding her hand down on the bed above her head, I straddle on top of her, my lips grinding into hers. looking down at her, I move in and slide my tongue along her bottom lip and lightly tug at it with my teeth, before she could kiss me I pull away.

"nope! no more kisses for you until we make cake pops! I printed out the recipe for us to do today! its Winnie The Pooh themed one's too!"

_"Britt! you are such a tease! I would love to make cake pops with you but we have all day! can't we just stay in bed a little bit longer?" _

gliding my finger along the top of her bra, just where her breasts spill out I place sweet kisses on her neck and reply to her question as I go, I can feel her moan as I travel up her neck.

_"well, we do have all day.."_

I place one last kiss on her lips.

_"Santana! no! we're making cake pops now! plus, I've always wanted to bake with you." _

**Santana's POV**

ugh, she always gets me with those big blue puppy dog eyes of hers, she could get anything out of me, all she needed to do was look up at me and do that cute little pout, then she would have me completely under her spell.

_"okay, we can make Winnie The Pooh cake pops." _

Brittany shot out of bed faster than I could finish my sentence, grabbing my hand and pulling me out with her."

_"yey! I'll get the ingredients, you get the equipment! I want to lick the bowl first!" _

Brittany was so excited she almost ran over Lord Tubbington who was deeply disturbed from his lazy late morning nap on the second step of the stairs.


End file.
